


6:23 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24304555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Glowering, Amos wasn't willing to remain with Martha Kent as she writhed.





	6:23 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Glowering, Amos wasn't willing to remain with Martha Kent as she writhed and Supergirl forced him to acknowledge the sick woman.

THE END


End file.
